


Happy Birthday, My Sweet Honey!

by Ari_to_Levi_Sama, Teal_Lein (Lein_Honey)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Era, a little smut, kawaii Eren and Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_to_Levi_Sama/pseuds/Ari_to_Levi_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lein_Honey/pseuds/Teal_Lein
Summary: In a post-canon era, Levi and Eren are husbands and live together in a cabin by the sea. Eren gives Levi some loving on his birthday, and it's just all around a beautiful life for the two of them.Will be re-made and posted on another account at a later time (name above).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of another fancomic, Happy Birthday, My Sweet Honey by SpringLOVE, which you can check out on Myreadingmanga, Disqus, or Tumblr. Please give the creator of the adorable comic some love, it's adorable.  
> And I would've done this on Christmas but I've been planning to do this one after I finished My Little Mate and before I start the second part, which will be posted soon.  
> Enjoy!

Eren stood atop of the roof of one of his neighbor's house, hand wiping the sweat from his brow. 

 

The sun was beating down on him hard, but he was used to the sometimes quite harsh sun rays on his already tan skin. Luckily, the Survey Corps uniform he still wore was able to reflect the sun, not absorbing it like the dark clothing Levi would wear. 

 

"Eren! How's the roof looking?" The older man he was doing this for called out cheerily. "Shall I bring you more bricks?"

 

"No, it's fine! I've reinforce all of the weakened parts," Eren called back, having to put his hands near his mouth to make his words carry out louder against the sea's winds, making the weather much more bearable than it would've been back in the barracks like when he was fifteen, around ten years ago; more or less. 

 

"It shouldn't leak when it rains now! You shouldn't have anything to worry about now! I'm coming down now," and using the 3dmg for such simple things made him both ambivalent and bittersweet. 

 

"Thank you so much, you're a massive help, I'm sorry to always trouble you," the man smiles, face showing that he does feel sorry. Eren doesn't mind helping, though. 

 

"It's no problem, leave anything up high to me," he answers, wishing he could say the same to Levi. 

 

"Here, Eren, take this!" The man's daughter, who lives with her father, calls out, holding a small wooden crate. The man says a happy 'Oh, yeah!'

 

"Wow! What a gorgeous sea bream, I've never seen one this big!" Eren exclaims happily, lying about the gorgeous part. It was honestly disgusting---no amount of flowed the man's daughter put around it could make it pretty, unlike his Levi.

 

"Dad caught it this morning," she says, smiling up at the older man by only a few years. "Take it for fixing the roof."

 

"What? No, I can't take this, you eat it!" Eren exclaims, feeling a little embarrassed. 

 

"It's fine, take it home with you," the man says softly, putting a piece of wood over the top, smiling along with his daughter at Eren. 

 

"It's Levi's birthday tomorrow, isn't it? Think of it as a present for him, too," the daughter closes her eyes, breath soft, looking very serene. Eren recognizes the feeling, something he would've been shocked by only a few years ago that feels both so long ago and like it was only yesterday he was fighting alongside his family. 

 

"We're so thankful to the two of you for bringing us freedom."

 

"I'm sure even my wife who was eaten by Titans is smiling down from heaven," her father joins in, wrapping a arm around his daughter, making Eren want to hold his beloved. 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi was putting the laundry on the clothes line, smiling at the soft feeling of freshly washed bedsheets. 

 

 _'Nice and dry,'_ he thinks, running the fabric against his own soft cheek. 

 

The chickens that Levi refused to name (Eren did, and he cried whenever he would come home to find a missing chicken) were rubbing against his legs, others walking close to him, clicking and moving in their own funny way. 

 

"Hey, what do you want, I've already fed you?" _You stupid pieces of shit with feathers_ , Levi thinks afterwards, feeling stupid himself for talking to chickens. 

 

Looking down at them, though, Levi starts to think that the little buggers are kind of cute. He can see how Eren would get attached to them. 

 

"Fine," he starts to sign, "I guess you can have a little more..." He starts when he hears hooves run closer to his home. Turning, he sees Eren riding atop of his horse, the same from their military days, getting closer and closer to their home and Levi. 

 

"Whoa there," Eren mutters, loud enough for his horse to hear. The horse stops, letting Eren get off. "Good boy," he leads the horse to the back area, where Levi is, watching him closely with those lovely blueish-grey, narrow eyes. 

 

Eren smiles down at his husband, eyes closing sweetly. "I'm home!" He exclaims, as if Levi hadn't seen him (or heard him) already.  

 

 

"Anything happen while I was away?" He asks, walking towards the shorter man. 

 

"Hey, welcome home. I wasn't expecting you this early, did you really fix the roof?" Levi asks, wondering honestly how Eren was able to fix their neighbor down a few roads' roof so quickly. 

 

"It's as good as new! Tomorrow's a special day, so they let me go home early," Eren says, enveloping Levi with his larger body in a hug. 

 

"I missed you," he whispers, kissing black, silky hair. 

 

"Idiot, you saw me this morning," Levi mutters, smiling with an adorable blush nonetheless, looking too cute for his age. 

 

They pull away to smile softly at each other, moving in sync to kiss the other sweetly. 

 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Eren says excitedly, pulling his hand away from where it was stroking the side of Levi's head and his hair. "There's something I want to show you, I got an awesome gift."

 

He goes back to the horse, Levi looking at his back curiously, seeing him grab a wooden box. 

 

"Look at this! A sea bream! The old man caught it in the sea this morning!" Eren pulls the large ugly fish out, showing it to Levi. His small husband lets out a quiet 'ohh'.

 

"He remembered it was your birthday tomorrow; it's a present. Isn't it great?" Eren asks, ignorant to see Levi start to look annoyed at his younger husband. 

 

"...hey," he starts, Eren looking down at him with curiosity, wondering why he wasn't happy with the free food. Well, basically free. (He did have to fix that roof, which made his back kind of sore...)

 

"How many people have you told about my birthday? The girl from the grocers came earlier to give me tomatoes, too," he says, face scowling, glaring lightly at Eren. 

 

"What's wrong with people knowing?" Eren asks, eyebrows raised. "I want everyone to celebrate my cute wife's birthday!" He exclaims, Levi deadpanning almost violently. "Because I'm proud of you! I'll keep telling people," he mutters the last part, love evident in his voice and on his face. 

 

Levi ended the subject at that. He didn't mind being referred to as Eren's cute wife, at least when he said it---preferably in private. 

 

Or in front of the girl from the grocers. 

 

 

 

 

 

Moans were flying softly around their small home by the sea, Eren getting close to finishing up opening Levi up for him. 

 

" _Ahh_ ," Levi moans again, grasping at Eren's shoulders, loving the sweet tempo Eren was creating, the sweet nothings he whispered in his ear. 

 

" _Nh_...Levi, you're so cute," Eren whispers, kissing Levi's cheek.

 

"Hn, i-idiot," Levi whispers, breath halting at a particularly prod at his prostate.

 

Long, tan fingers leave his body, Levi whining softly (totally manly, his voice wasn't all high and breathy at _all_ ), Eren kissing him as he thrust softly inside. 

 

They continue to kiss, Eren starting to thrust lightly after a while. 

 

" _Ah!_ Wait! Wait!" Levi squeals, pulling away from Eren's lips and tongue. "Let me get used to it for a sec, go slowly," he whispers, keening at the slower tempo Eren set. 

 

"Like this?" Eren teased, grinding into Levi more than thrusting. 

 

"Ah, _ah_ , Eren! _Nh_ , t-there," Levi moans, wrapping both thighs around Eren's hips. 

 

"Here?" Eren rotates his hips, keeping the angle at where Levi moaned higher more.

 

"Hah, ah. Y-yeah, feels _so_ good," Levi coos between slightly heavy pants, squeezing around Eren a little, earning a groan. 

 

"Hn, you're so...cute..you feel so good around me," Eren whispers in his ear, licking Levi's lobe.

 

Levi's fingers graze lightly at Eren's back, the metal of his wedding ring warming at the touch of both of their warm skin. 

 

Eren pulls away from his hold around Levi, smiling softly down at Levi, who's eyes are watering from pleasure. 

 

"I love you, Eren," Levi whispers. Eren kisses his forehead, closing his eyes. 

 

"Yeah...I know."

 

He looks down at him, hand on the side of Levi's smooth cheek. "Thank you for choosing me...I must be the luckiest guy on earth," Eren whispers sweetly, "to have someone so beautiful love me." 

 

Soon, Eren's thrusts speed up, Levi's body quaking beneath Eren's. Their moans get louder, along with the slapping of skin and heavy breath. 

 

" _Ah_...ah, I can't! E- _Eren_! Ah, ngh...I l-love you!" Levi moans, meeting Eren's thrusts. 

 

"Ah! Ah...I'm gonna...come.." 

 

"Hah, me too, I'm gonna," Eren groans next to Levi's ear, grasping at his black strands. 

 

"Levi, I love you. I love you. I love you...!" Eren moans, speeding up intensely, Levi squeezing tight around his cock. 

 

They both freeze up, Eren quickly thrusting fast again as they both come, backs arching, screams silent. 

 

Eren falls to his side, next to Levi, wrapping an arm around Levi. "That was the best sex we've ever had!"

 

"You...said that yesterday," Levi says quietly, between pants. 

 

Eren sits up to grasp at the sheets, pulling them up and around Levi. "You're not cold?" Eren asks, smiling at Levi's messed up hair, the fucked out expression on his face. 

 

"You're here, so I'm fine," he answers cutely, making Eren kiss him, stroking his face and hair. 

 

"Yeah, I'm warm to," he mutters, pressing his face against Levi's. He looks up at the wall to see the time.

 

"Ah! It's past midnight, Levi," he says, hugging Levi, feeling his smaller hands grasp at his shoulders. 

 

"Happy birthday." He whispers, nuzzling at the little stubs of Levi's undercut. 

 

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Eren pulls away, a serious look on his face. "Will you to be my husband from this day forward?" 

 

Levi stays silent for a moment, blush returning, before he lets out a small snort, smiling with his eyes closed softly as he giggled. 

 

"Heh, how can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?" 

 

"Hey! Don't laugh, I was being serious!" Eren called out, smiling either way. 'Geez,' he muttered, a small blush on his cheeks and ears. "Fine, I get it! You need to be punished for making fun of me!" He goes atop of Levi, kissing and biting at his neck down to his nipples, grinding their hips and cocks together. 

 

" _Ah_! H-hey! Don't just..." Levi starts, moaning softly. 

 

"You love it there, don't you? Right _there_?" Eren teases, tweaking at Levi's teats, nipping at them softly, making Levi keen high. 

 

"Ah! Don't...! Ahh..oh!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Soft footsteps against wood floors alert Eren that Levi's awake. He turns, seeing a still sleepy looking Levi rubbing at his undercut. 

 

"Oh, you're awake, Levi? Good morning, did you sleep well? The weather was so nice, I moved the table outside," he says, finishing up Levi's tea. 

 

"Morning. Did you make breakfast...?" Levi asks, seeing the assortment of food on the little wooden table they owned. 

 

"Yeah, because it's your birthday! It's been a while since I tried my hand at cooking," he mutters. "There's seafood pasta that I used the leftover sea bream soup base to make. And I sauted the remaining bream in butter, with eggs sunny side up on the side," he finishes. 

 

'Looks good,' Levi thinks with a head tilt, happy that Eren was so kind as to do this for him. 'My husband is amazing.'

 

Suddenly, a loud growl is heard, the two thinking of the worst before they look at Levi's belly, Levi in horror and Eren in amusement. 

 

"You sound hungry!" Eren laughs. "Sit down," he pulls out Levi's chair, pushing him in after he sits. 

 

"Is that tea cup okay?" Eren asks. "I'm so happy you treasure it," he smiles, Levi holding the cup a little closer to his body, his wedding band shining in the soft mid-morning light. 

 

"I know if you used it everyday, it would deteriorate quickly, but I really would like you to use it everyday, not just your birthday~" Eren continues, Levi getting a soft looki in his eyes as he looks down at the tea cup.

 

_"Um, Captain!" Eren called from behind. Levi turned to see the younger male blushing bright red, holding something tightly as if it were extremely fragile._

 

_"Um, it's your birthday today!" He exclaims. Levi is suprised at this._

 

_"You remembered that?" He asks, turning his whole body around to see Eren better._

 

_"O-Of course! How could I have forgotten after you had told me? Armin had told me its normal to give the person you a present on their birthday," he starts, looking down, blush growing brighter. He pushes the box out farther from his body, towards Levi._

 

_"U-um, this...I- I don't know if you'll like it or not, b-but please accept this present!" Eren yells out the last part, pushing the gift into Levi's chest, Levi grabbing at it with a confused look on his face._

 

_"I'll get out of your way now!" Eren calls, then turns and runs away from embarrassment._

 

_"H-hey, Eren," Levi starts to call, but even with Eren's Titan powers heightening his senses, he was already to far away to hear._

 

_In Levi's office, he opens the gift to reveal a small tea cup. It looked expensive, like Eren had to save up for it for a while. Levi looked at it from all angles before something on the inside caught his eye._

 

_He holds it closer to his face to see to a bird in the bottom of the inside of the cup, it's wings spread, white feathers blending into the black ones at the tips of it's wings._

 

"That brings back memories; I still remember how nervous I was to give it to you," Eren says fondly, looking up at the sky. "I just happened to find it in an antique market. The black and white wings of the bird reminded me of the Wings of Freedom, and as soon as I saw it I knew this was the one for you," they both look up to see the same kind of birds up in the sky, two of them, one of them slightly smaller looking than the other one. 

 

"I had no idea it was a sea bird," Eren says softly. "I haven't seen the Wings of Freedom in a very long time. No, it almost feels like a dream now." Levi looks towards Eren, looking over his older looking---but relaxed---features, "But, it's precisely because we used to live in a world like that that I met you." 

 

He turns big, teal eyes down to Levi, "My soul mate," he whispers. "Thank you for being born. I'm so happy," he leans down, kissing Levi softly, hearing the sea birds call to each other. 


End file.
